ToonTown Teamup
by JacobTheWriter
Summary: When evil runs rampant in ToonTown, an unlikely hero will arrive...Rated T for a scene that might be pretty scary for some.


**Author's Note: I feel like I need to explain a thing before I begin; This is a new, revamped version of the old story I made. Not a continuation of the old one. Some things have changed, some have not.**

 **Also, i'm aware that this is the first true writing i've made since August of 2014. You don't need to point that out.**

 **So, if we're all ready. Let's begin...again...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A cold shadow dripped amongst the swamps; lurking to find it's pray. It didn't know where it was, but it was there. Somewhere; he turned his eyes left and right, and for a moment he shook his head, questioning why he was doing it in the first place.

Finally; before he could change his mind once again, he took his first step into the pond; where alligators and fireflies had played in so many times before and made his journey into the cabin where he had lived for so many years, as he walked; he admired the site of the flies that guided his way through the starless night.

After what seemed like countless hours of walking, he reached his destination; the cabin. As the fireflies left to resume their daily courting; He slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. There he saw his master and longtime companion; they cocked their heads to see the merchant and if he had gotten the information needed.

And then; after minutes of silence, the man who he had respected and followed since his childhood asked "Have you got the papers?" Taken back and not wanting to disappoint; he handed him the papers. The man took one peek of the information that the paper had; and held his eyes to it for a moment.

All of a sudden; he turned to his little brother, intensely they looked; Hawaiian jacket, black shirt, unkempt beard and a fedora for his cold head. He started to smile at him, seemingly congratulating him for a job well done. "Excellent job Erick." He smirked at the guy with the green jumpsuit.

"Harper! My giant, come see what your brother has brought!" He called out, and out came a tall man with a white swamp shirt, baggy pants, and even more unkempt hair that his master had. He took the papers with such haste and kept a watchful eye on them, then; he started to laugh. A long, loud, happy laugh.

When he finally stopped; he looked at Erick right in the eye and shook his hand so hard that it went limper than a broken leg, after grabbing his hand away from Erick's, and turned to his ear and in a soft, mysterious whisper said "Thank you my brother".

Luke took the papers to the revelation nest for the buzzards to finalize; After taking a few minutes to review them; they started to caw in happiness, The man looked into glee; knowing that the master-plan was set for taking it off. Erick coughed and started to question what was going on.

"Uh, Wyatt?" He turned to see his brother; and what he wanted to know. "What exactly are the papers for?" Erick asked, the man known as Wyatt got another smile on his face; and started to chuckle. "Why…." He started, "It's for the master-plan." Erick, still unsure of what the master-plan was for; asked again. "But Wyatt…" Wyatt turned to Erick again and awaited his question. "What is the master plan?" Wyatt took a good few seconds, and then replaced his joyful face into a slanted, angered face.

Erick thought that he had offended his master's intelligence and tried to apologize, but before he could utter one more word; Wyatt placed his finger on his mouth and began to explain in an eerie whisper. "To stop the evil before it is too late…."

Once more, Erick had a puzzled look on his face and tried to calculate what Wyatt had just said to him. But he didn't know; he figured one more question was in order, and so he once more examined to Wyatt. "What evil?"

Wyatt saw to Erick one more time, amazed at how curious he was. Keeping his disturbed, cross face; But this time before he could explain who this evil was; a statically noise shatter the peace, Wyatt went about-face to see where the racket was coming from, Erick in a petrified state followed close behind him.

As they trudged onward, the static grew louder and louder; Harper had decided to tag along and see where the disturbance was coming from. Finally; after much anticipation and wonder, they found where the noise was coming from. A really big screen in which Wyatt called his 'Holy Jenny' had apparently caught sight of the "evil".

"My holy Jenny…." He cried out; going down on his legs and extending his arms. "Where is the evil you have sent to me?!" The screen stuttered; trying it's best to calculate where this evil came from. The minutes ticked by and the screen continued to clash with its annoying static noise, the tense matter took over the Wyatt cabin as they anticipated the moment of when the evil would arrive.

And then; after what seemed like an eternity, the screen finally gave in. Showing Wyatt and his brothers who this evil was, shock and horror took place of what was once anxious and suspenseful. Retiring the dinghy gray static was a girly room, with pink and red splattered all over.

A giant teddy bear sat overcast the skyline of the bed, with its child-like smile and false innocence; her shelves all filled with the latest Big Time Rush episodes and the concerts of famed pop singers Justin Beiber and One Direction, the chair was still turned backwards; looking like it wouldn't show him/herself without permission.

Suddenly; the chair rocked to the right with little to no effort needed. The time to wait was over; at long last it was time to see the evil in its full shape. But when they saw her, eyes rolled into their mouths like there was no end; the sheer terror of what they were seeing was almost certain of a fact.

The evil Wyatt had preached about for so long had finally revealed itself to his brothers, and it was nothing like what they had expected. She actually looked rather stunning, as if she was enchanting them with the shape of her luxurious body. Her long silk blonde hair complimented her exotic white tank top, on her waist laid a slightly short green skirt.

But the family cared little of her outfit & rather; paid their interest on her face, her black raven eyes were only made better by the way she held her eyes quarterly closed and portrayed them in a seductive matter, her seductive smirk on her face told the Wyatt clan once and for all that she should had best be taken seriously; lest there be cruel and unnecessary punishment.

"Hello Braywy-Poo" She sneered at her backwoods foe; looking to make him pay for all the cruel things he might have done to her. But Bray only laughed, knowing that her charm could not affect him the slightest. "Ah Tiffany." He said, lashing out a big smile on his face. "The way you manipulate and tug at the heartstrings of people is both a wonder and a mystery to me."

Tiffany rolled her eyes, also not falling for Wyatt's cryptic talking. Instead deciding to cut to the chase, they both went into tranquil fury "I know what you're here for." Tiffany said, slowly rattling her fingers onto her laptop table. "You want to know where your friend Twilight Sparkle is…"

Wyatt lunged close to the screen; as if he was about to bash his head in onto it. "What have you done to her?!" He growled in an angry whisper; demanding the answers to all of his questions.

She chuckled in a sly matter, as if she had something to hide. Immediately afterwards; she spilled the beans. "My bodyguards have taken care of her, all I have to do now is to dye my hair purple; paint my skin lavender and use my credit card to buy me the same thing she wears. Nobody will know the difference." She smiled; admiring her plan silently.

Wyatt only shook his head in disappointment; not because of sending her bodyguards to do her work for her, but of the pitiful timing this was. "Why would you do this to her Tiffany? Especially a week before her big day…"

"Don't you see?" Tiffany asked him. "She's had this coming for a long time, ever since she first came to Toontown; she's had this target on her back." She took out her iPad showing her with paparazzi, signing autographs of little children (especially little girls) and spending the day with her best friends.

"With popularity comes jealousy, and I'm pretty sure lots of people have always wanted to be her shoes. Now that she's getting married to Flash Sentry, there are going to be many of heartbroken women that want her spot." Tiffany played with her hair while explaining her case to Wyatt. "And one of them happens to be, me." She pointed her finger onto to her body; showing her inner jealousy over Twilight's soon to be mating with Flash Sentry.

Wyatt turned the mic to Harper; who had listened to every word she had said. "You will not survive from this!" He yelled. "The fireflies will come and carry your body in the cold night!" Tiffany scoffed; not impressed over Harper's threats.

"Oh, the people from your so called army?" Again, Tiffany turned to her iPad and showed the Wyatt family what her bodyguards had done to their orange and red clattered warriors; bloodied to nothing but a pulp. Harper looked at the photo and was surprised at the damage three men could do to such a big army.

"I would suppose that they could take down an army." Harper admitted. "But, I highly doubt they could handle the power of the crocodiles." Tiffany rolled her eyes, pitying her enemy for being so clueless. For a third time; she showed the Wyatts pictures of the same bodyguards who beaten the fireflies; now making a wasteland over the green and teal troopers.

Only one army was left; and it was the most powerful and regarded army of Wyatt's cabin. "You can take down a firefly; you can take down a crocodile. But you will never take down the almighty grizzly bears." Tiffany snickered at him and by pictures showed him that not even a grizzly bear was safe from them.

Wyatt was in shock; how could three men in vest sweaters take down all of those army-men? "Wyatt dear." Tiffany said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "…you might as well give up now, the wedding is only a week away and there is virtually no one left you have that can possibly stop me." Tiffany laughed at them and their misery.

"So do me a favor sweetie….And just quit." Tiffany blew a kiss to Wyatt and turned off her laptop, ending her verbal assault. Wyatt sat down in his rocking chair, stressed. What more could he possibly do to stop Tiffany and her bodyguards? He turned to Harper, who too looked concerned.

"My father…." Harper said. "…She is right. There is no one who can beat her." All of a sudden, Wyatt got an idea. An amazing idea. An amazingly wonderful idea. He quickly turned to his giant brother. "No." He exclaimed to him. "There is one left." And he walked off to the exit of the cabin. Puzzled over who this one was, Harper ran up to him asked him. "Who is this one person?" He asked him.

Wyatt rolled his eyes over to Harper's face; and in little time gave him his answer. "The next person who comes by Wyatt Lane, No matter how weak or how much cowardly that person is; you grab him by the arm and take him for the adventure of his life." And with that Wyatt walked off into the cold night with his lantern in tow.

Harper turned to his brother Erick; who had watched the whole thing. Afraid and confused; he questioned to his bigger sibling. "Is there still hope for ToonTown?" He gave him a comforting smile, and said in a calming voice. "I would hope so Erick. I would hope so." As they walked off to their room to get ready for their surprise interference on the next person who made it to Wyatt Lane.

* * *

 **So that was the prologue; What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought of it. Until next time, I wish you all a nice day!**


End file.
